What She Needed
by 957music
Summary: Jenny needed something and Gibbs was the only person who could give it to her...One-Shot. Graphic depictions of self-harm, and slight submission. RATED M.


Gibbs heard the click of his door open and close, not phased in the least. He knew who it was, and he knew what she wanted. Hell, he honestly couldn't blame her either. With the day she had, he would be doing the same thing right about now. He heard the familiar click of her heels across his kitchen floor and felt her hesitate. Gibbs placed his tools on the wooden workbench beside him and said, "Jenny, I know what you're here for. It's okay. Come on." She sighed and walked down his stairs and leaned against the banister at the bottom. She whispered, "Jethro, how do you always know what I need?" He simply answered, "Paris." That made her almost smile, but not quite. "I know what you need, and I'll give it to you if it's what you really want, but you have to tell me. You have to say It.", he said. She averted her eyes from his steely blue gaze for a moment and silently questioned whether she really wanted this, she decided that she didn't want it, but rather that she _needed _it. So she spoke in a broken voice, "Fuck me, Jethro. Fuck me harder than you ever have. Hurt me. Control me…help me…please.", her voice faded on the last word. He knew that she needed it, even though he hated it. He knew what her other option was, and he knew her well enough to know that she would do it when she was hurting this badly. He remembered Paris, he remembered walking into the bathroom in the hot, humid heat of Southern France and he remembered the smell of blood. The sight that met him, he could never forget. Lying in the water of the tub, with her arm propped on the side, he remembered the cuts and the outpouring of blood. Her body in the red water, looking lifeless and limp. God, how he wished he could forget. So he agreed because he was afraid. Because he saw that familiar, self-loathing look in her eyes and knew that he could control it this time. He knew that he had to.

So, without hesitation, he backed her against the cold, concrete wall of his basement and placed his lips on her neck. She shivered and he growled. Placing his lips on her neck, he kissed gently and lovingly, and then without warning, he bit her and drew blood. She whimpered, "Jethro…please." He sucked hard enough to leave a mark, and he didn't care. He simply grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled, sending buttons flying everywhere. Grabbing her hips roughly, he pulled them towards his own. Thrusting his hips forcefully into hers. Her breathing was shallow, and her words came in breathy moans, "Jethhh…Oh, God!...Please!.." His own control snapped and he hitched up her skirt and yanked his zipper down, pulling aside her lace panties he thrust into her in one powerful movement. He stilled for a moment, considerate even in his own haze of pleasure. But then he remembered that she wanted to be hurt and controlled. He began a hard, fast rhythm as he pounded in and out of her body. She shook with each of his powerful thrusts, her body already beginning to ache. "_Fuck_…yes…", she hissed, her curse splitting the night air in half. The only sounds were their moans and screams of pain and pleasure, he knew he was hurting her, and honestly he didn't really care. That was the only thing that could save her from herself. He felt her tears on his arms and chest, and still pounded into her unrelentingly. She was sobbing in his arms, pressed against the hard wall with bruises already forming on her ass and lower back, when she finally said, "Jethro, please…stop." The pain had finally overridden her sadness, but he was beyond the point of being able to stop. He continued, and grunted and groaned with each powerful movement into her body, his muscles contracting inside her. She knew he was close, so she bent her head to his ear and roughly bit it. At that, he ground out, "_Jesus Christ_…Jen…" And he came inside her. His warmth did little to soothe the physical pain she now felt, and he collapsed against her. She was sobbing in his arms and he lifted her off of him, and placed her on her feet. He kissed her gently and said, "That's what you wanted, that's what you got, but always remember Jen…I would never, ever do something like this to you without you wanting it…_needing _it. I wasn't there the first time, but I promise to always be here now. Love you Jenny." All she could bring herself to say was, "Thank you Jethro, I love you too, always and forever."


End file.
